Ghosts vs Nightmares
by ghosty-wolf32
Summary: Sadie, the bite victim, is having a pretty horrible night. Twice as many Nightmares, and a bunch of mental ghosts. Or, three mental ghosts. Yeah. Cringe warning.


**October 31, 2017**

She couldn't take it anymore! Every night, it was the same thing! Nightmare, Nightmares, Fredbear, and a plushie that can bite someone's head off! And now, to top it all off, a NEW SET of Nightmares! Ugh! The monstrosities also seemed to be being more tricky and scary than usual.

Sadie ran back to the middle of her room, flashing a certain pitch black freak right before he could jump at her. She could've sworn that before he disappeared, she saw a flash of… amusement in his glowing red eyes? What? DID NIGHTMARE THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?!

"Hahahaha!" Somebody laughed, causing Sadie to whip around and point her tool at the closet and doors, not understanding where the noise came from.

"W-What the-? That w-wasn't Fredbear," she whimpered as she slowly walked to the door, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, just as she was about to open the left door, an extremely loud, terrifying, inhuman screech rang through the air, followed by a human screech, which sounded like a little girl.

Sadie, for a moment, was worried that SHE had screamed, and that one of the Nightmares had caught her, but when she opened her green eyes that she didn't even realize she had shut, she looked around and realized she was alone.

"BRIAN!" A sudden voice shrieked. Sadie assumed that this was the girl who screamed as she heard laughing.

The girl walked slowly stuck her shaking hand out, pushing the door open. She poked her head out and gasped lightly. Down the hall from her stood four kids, all of them looking similar to the some of the Nightmares. ...Scratch that, there was a kid version of Bonnie, and one redhead had a hook.

The boy who looked like Bonnie was currently laughing as the only girl, the shortest with blonde hair, was yelling at him while the redhead looked annoyed and the brunette standing between the two was half glaring at the girl, half looking amused at the situation.

Suddenly, as Sadie stepped out, the three boys froze, and the Bonnie look-a-like smirked before… disappearing into thin air?

"Hey doll."

He appeared right behind her, causing her to shriek and jump forward and fall. She looked up to see the boy grin down at her and wave.

"H-hi?" Sadie greeted weakly, standing up and backing away from the boy, who, at this point, was laughing for pretty much no reason.

"Oh, don't worry, Brian's just crazy," the brunette informed her, which caused the green-eyed, black haired 8 year old to jump away from the purple haired, red eyed Joker.

"Yup!" "Brian" agreed, nodding enthusiastically, before freezing and looking over Sadie's, um, head. Yeah, he was that much taller than her. She actually only came up to his elbow.

"W-What is it?" Sadie wondered, terrified.

"Nightmare," he replied, but instead of being scared, he sounded excited.

A screech rang through the hall, and this time it was a Nightmare. Sadie whipped around to see him jump at the brunette, who ducked and bolted away.

"This'll be fun," the boy stated as he straightened up and brushed himself off. Sadie stared at him like "WTF?!"

"Follow me!" The purple haired boy shouted, before running off, the redhead and brunette following him, while the blonde girl just disappeared.

Sadie quickly ran after them as Nightmare growled, his red eyes narrowed aggressively.

"Wait up!" She called, before turning a corner and running into them. Like, literally. Her and the redhead both toppled over.

"Watch it!" He growled, glaring at her and baring his teeth, aka his fangs.

"Troy, shut up!" The brunette snapped, whacking the boy over the head.

"Um, Fabian…?" Brian suddenly spoke up, glaring down the hall.

"What?" The brown haired boy asked, whipping around.

"The rest of the Nightmares showed up!" Brian exclaimed, and everyone looked down the hall now, seeing the monsters.

"Oh no…" Sadie whispered, backing away.

"Calm down. Watch this!" Fabian said, before snapping his fingers.

The moment he did so, Nightmare Freddy twitched, before going rigid. Brian did the same, and Nightmare Bonnie followed suit. The pattern repeated with the redhead, Troy and Nightmare Foxy.

"W-What'd you do?" The little girl whimpered as Brian grinned sadistically.

"Nothing. Just started controlling some of the Nightmares. Puppet ain't the only one who can do that. ...Can I throw exotic butters at one of the Nightmares?" Brian suddenly asked, making Troy snicker and Fabian roll his eyes.

"As interesting as it would be to see Nightmare react to that, no," Fabian replied.

"Awe, fine," Brian mumbled, looking dejected, though he was smirking, and Sadie noticed Fabian's eye twitch.

"Let's get this finished with," Fabian muttered, before sticking his hand out, causing Nightmare Freddy to swing at Nightmare Foxy, causing a huge fight.

"Come on!" Brian said, before taking off once again.

Sadie sighed, and followed him, along with the other two to who knows where.

 **XxXx**

 **Here, have a horrible one-shot! ...This is what happens when I write something at different times.**

 **I wanted to write something about the ghosts and Nightmares, so I got this.**

 **Also, who can find the little easter egg in this? You'll only get it if you've read some of my old stories.**


End file.
